


Tony

by Eli_ana10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carta, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	Tony

Pdv Tercera Persona.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de vidrio - Usted es Tony Stanc - dijo un hombre con un paquete en la mano.

Si es el, el es Tony stanc - dice Rhodey (máquina de guerra) apoyando su mano en el hombro de Tony - lo que dice es verdad, gracias por eso - Se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida - no lo voy a olvidar jamás por cierto, lo sabes.

Cállate - se ríe Tony acercándose al repartidor - Gracias - Le dice para luego dirigirse a su Despacho.

Abre la caja y se encuentra con una carta.

"Tony

Me alegra que regresaras al complejo, no me agrada la idea de dejarte solo en la mansión, necesitas a tu familia y lamento no ser parte de ella, se que te lastime Tony, supongo que creí que al no decirte te estaba protegiendo, pero ahora entiendo que yo me estaba protegiendo porque te amo y no quería perderte pero de todas formas lo arruine destrui nuestras ideas de futuro, nuestra oportunidad de formar una familia.  
Espero que algún día tu lo entiendas, que mal que no coincidimos con los acuerdos me hubiera gustado estar en este momento contigo abrazados viendo una película mientras nos besamos recordando todos los momentos que pasamos juntos como pareja, te extraño Tony.  
Lamento no estar de tu lado en esta batalla pero Bucky es como mi hermano, el siempre me ayudo desde que tengo memoria, antes de congelarme fue mi única familia no lo puedo dejar solo en este momento.  
Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar todos los errores que cometí pero es tarde, ya nada se puede cambiar.  
Aunque lo más seguro es que tu me odies yo aún te amo y nada me ara cambiar de opinión con respecto a eso, tu siempre serás el hombre al que amo y que amare hasta que me muera.  
Me gustaría que nuestra historia sea como un cuento de hadas y tener un felices para siempre, aunque sea imposible en este momento ya que tu eres un vengador y yo soy un fugitivo de la ley.  
Se que crees en lo que estás haciendo y es todo lo que puedes hacer, es lo que todos deberían hacer.  
Aunque ahora estemos en mundos distintos quiero que sepas que te amo y si nos necesitas...Si me necesitas ahi estaré."

Tony ya no aguanto y pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, saco el contenido de la caja al terminar de leer la carta, el cual era un teléfono con sólo un número, el único que necesitaba.


End file.
